


Lemon Tarts

by snarkasaurus



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Divorce, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin came in here so often that Mike more than knew his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Tarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparrowsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/gifts).



> For my Sparrow, who's having a rough go of it. I told her to give me three words and a pairing, and she asked for blue, glasses, and coffee, Skippy pairing. I hope this makes you smile, dearheart, and eases some of the ache. ~hugs~

Kevin came in here so often that Mike more than knew his face. He knew his name, knew his coffee order, knew every nuance of his smile, knew what pastries he would ask for on what day... all the important things that a barrista at the local coffee shop should know. 

Except, Mike also knew how Kevin's lips would thin when he got a text or an email that upset him, how there was someone in his life called Dani or Danny--Mike didn't know witch, but by the slowly disappearing ring shaped tan line, he'd bet the former--and someone named Nick and someone else named Joe, and he would guess that Nick and Joe were brothers, simply by the tone that Kevin sometimes used to talk to them. 

Mike also knew how much he wanted to be the one to wipe that heartbroken look off Kevin's face. There was so much pain there. Heartache, a bit, but there was more to it than that. Almost like Kevin had failed somebody, and he wasn't exactly sure who: family, his ex-wife, or himself. 

Mike studied the glasses pushed up to rest against Kevin's forehead as he rubbed his eyes, and made a split second decision. "I'm taking my fifteen," he murmured low to Tony, who glanced over at Kevin, and nodded. Mike quickly made a latte, spiced with cinnamon and a pump of vanilla, and carefully made him [a bear](http://coffeeartz.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/latte-art-panda-picture-in-latte.jpg).

He carried it over to Kevin and set it down on the table, along with a little blue plate containing three little lemon tarts. "Here," he said softly. "On the house. You look like you could use them."

Kevin stared at him for a moment before looking down at the cup. "Is that a bear?" he asked, leaning over it to get a better look. "That's awesome! Mike, right? Thank you."

"You're welcome." He hesitated for a moment. "May I sit?" At Kevin's slightly surprised nod, Mike pulled out the chair and sat down across from him. "So, Not to pry, and you can tell me to fuck off, but...you all right?"

Kevin sighed and looked down at his foam bear. "No, but...I think I will be. Eventually." He was quiet, and Mike let him be, letting Kevin take the time he needed. "I'm getting a divorce from my wife--ex-wife, and while she's not making it ugly exactly..."

"It's still really unpleasant and hurtful?" Mike guessed. 

Kevin let out a sigh through his nose. "Incredibly. I mean. The divorce is my fault, and there was a pre-nup in place, but it's still..." 

Mike found it hard to believe that Kevin could do anything to cause a divorce. "It probably seems like it's your fault, but--" 

A sharp bark of laughter cut him off. It was bitter and Mike didn't like it at all. "I'm gay. I'd say that it's my fault." 

Mike didn't really know what to say to that. There were a lot of things that were running through his head, but none of them were really appropriate, especially not the one that was going to ask Kevin out. 

"Sorry," Kevin said, and sagged back in his seat like his spine had been pulled out of him. "I just...I don't know how to deal with it yet, and that was particularly harsh phone call."

Mike understood it for the dismissal it was, and stood. "I understand. Enjoy your coffee and tarts."

The hand on his stopped him from stepping away completely. Mike looked down, noting the contrast of their skin tones, the blue of the plate, the white of the coffee mug, and then looked up at Kevin's face. 

"I meant the apology," Kevin said. "I..." he hesitated, and then seemed to make a decision. "Talk to me in a month. Please?"

Mike gave him a little crooked smile, and gently freed his hand. "You better keep coming in here, then," he said, and headed back to the the coffee bar. Sometimes, the promise was better than anything else.


End file.
